


Can I Be Yours?

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Gregory needs to belong to someone...





	Can I Be Yours?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Gregory stepped in Anita's kitchen. The room had only one occupant, Merle. Just the man Gregory was looking for. But now that he was this close to him, he felt his courage desert him. There would be no better time to do this. The house was silent. Anita and Micah were its only other occupants and they were holed up in Anita's bedroom for some quality time. The other members of the pard were out at various jobs, dates, or clubs. The lone vampire resident was at the Circus where most of St. Louis's other vampires lived. Gregory knew he wouldn't get another shot at Merle. It was now or never.

 

He studied the older man. Merle towered over his 5'5". Broad shoulders and a very muscular frame gave the correct assumption of power. Gregory knew that Merle had been Nimir-Raj before Micah, but had stepped aside for some reason. He was perfect, exactly what Gregory needed. He cleared his throat. Pale gray eyes locked on him and pinned him in place. Merle didn't say a word, just stared.

 

Gregory cleared his throat. His voice cracked just a little. "Merle, can I be yours?" he asked.

 

Merle spit out the coffee he had been about to swallow. He stared at the young wereleopard in shock. "What did you just say?"

 

Gregory fidgeted with the hem of his ratty t-shirt. His gaze dropped to the floor. "I w-was, well, w-wondering, if y-you."

 

Merle broke in, his low level of patience well known. "Spit it out, boy!"

 

Gregory took a quick look up. At the other man's scowl, he gulped. "Well, I-I have noticed, that is, you don't seem to have someone. I-I was wondering, uhm, if you might liketohaveme." The words all ran together in a rush.

 

Merle stared at the young man in shock. He knew his mouth was hanging open, revealing all his fillings, but he couldn't have heard right! "What the hell was that last part, Gregory?"

 

Gregory gathered his slight courage and moved towards the older man. He tried to make his walk sexy and enticing, but he was just so nervous! He moved carefully closer to Merle's seated position. He bumped the older male's legs and looked down with wide cornflower blue eyes. "Would you like to have me?" he whispered.

 

Merle's chair flew back, scraping the floor. He stumbled back and for a second, Gregory was worried for the older man's heart. His gray eyes were wide with shock and he was even paler than normal. "H-have y-you? For what?" he stammered.

 

Gregory strutted towards Merle. He stopped right in front and ran a finger up Merle's heaving chest. He looked up through blond lashes. His blue eyes beseeching and a little seductive. "Well, I've noticed that you have no one to satisfy your needs and I need someone powerful to belong to."

 

Merle quickly grabbed the wandering fingers of the younger male and removed them from his chest. He stared down into those deceptively innocent, blue eyes. The younger man's wavy blond hair brushed his shoulders. He was small, Merle thought. He had never really paid much attention to the younger wereleopard before. Merle's eyes traveled down. Small, yes, but well built. Oh man, Merle, get your eyes off the tight jean clad crotch! Merle shook his head and attempted to put some space between them. Damn, his back just hit the counter. Now the tempting little leopard had him trapped.

 

Merle held up a hand, halting the forward progress of his stalker. "Look kid, I don't know what's got into you," Ugh, he thought, get that image out of his mind! "I can't keep you! That's crazy! Honestly, Gregory, I wouldn't know what to do with you. Come on now, you aren't really offering this."

 

Gregory captured Merle's hand and moved closer. He drew the hand to his lips. A quick swipe of his tongue was delivered to the older man's palm. Then a finger was drawn into a wet mouth and sucked hungrily. Gregory curled his tongue around the invading digit. He swallowed and pulled the finger a little deeper into his mouth. His tongue flicked quickly over the tip and one stronger suck was delivered before he released Merle's finger with a lewd pop. He looked closely at the older wereleopard.

 

Merle's eyes had stayed locked on that pink mouth and the quick tongue. Heat pooled in his cock. He sucked in his belly. His eyes shot up to Gregory's. He started shaking his head ignoring the whimper that escaped the younger male's mouth. "No, Gregory. You're trouble. I can tell by looking at you. Trouble I do not need!"

 

Gregory suddenly launched himself at Merle. His arms locked tightly around Merle's neck and he pressed his body tightly against the older man's. He looked into those pale grey eyes. He could see the beginnings of hunger. He was getting desperate! "Please, Merle. I need you."

 

Merle eyed the youth suspiciously. "Why? Why now and why me?"

 

Gregory dropped his gaze. He whispered almost too low for even a wereleopard's superior hearing. "I'm tired, Merle, tired of being tossed around and used by the bad guys and yes, even the good guys. I thought, that is, if I belonged to someone strong and powerful, well, that if you wanted me, I could belong only to you." He moved a little tighter against Merle. His hips danced just slightly against the bulge in the other male's groin.

 

Merle swallowed audibly. He ran his tongue over suddenly dry lips. He couldn't deny, the younger man was turning him on. It had been so long, he thought. Humm, what would it be like to have those surprisingly long dancer's legs wrapped around his waist or better yet bent over and spread? Whoa, stop right there, Merle, his subconscious warned. But his cock had other ideas. So much so that the zipper on his jeans must be leaving an impression.

 

Gregory sensed victory was near at hand. He wiggled just a little more and let his fingers play in the older man's long white hair. He wet his lips and smirked when the older man's eyes locked on his mouth. He stepped back and barely held a laugh at the little disappointed moan he heard. He took hold of Merle's hands and started pulling him towards the door. "Come with me, Merle."

 

Merle stumbled a little but not breaking the hold the younger male had on his hands. "Where are you taking me, Gregory?"

 

Gregory led Merle down the hall and into the empty guestroom. He shut the door behind Merle and released his hands. He moved a few feet away and played with the edge of his shirt. He smiled at Merle. "Would you let me convince you?"

 

Merle's back hit the closed door. He could only shake his head. He watched dry-mouthed as Gregory started a very private strip tease. The gray t-shirt was pulled off slowly to reveal lightly tanned skin. Gregory's chest bore evidence of his dedication to working out. But he was lithe and well toned, not muscular like Merle. Merle's eyes traveled to the two pink nipples and followed the hairless line down to the waistband of the jeans that were being unsnapped. He watched, mesmerized, as the zipper was lowered. Gregory stepped out of his jeans. His body was completely hairless. His cock was long and slender with a very unusual curve. His whole body was tan. Suddenly Merle had to see if the back of the boy looked as good as the front. "Turn around for me," he ordered.

 

Merle almost groaned aloud as the boy spun around for him. The long blond locks danced over his shoulders drawing attention to the line of spine as it slowed into what had to be the finest ass Merle had ever seen. His mouth practically gushed at the thought of getting his hands on those curvy cheeks. Why had he never noticed how fine the boy was? He clenched his fist to stop himself from groping right then and there.

 

Gregory could smell the older man's arousal. The scent was driving him insane! He turned and moved towards his new owner. He looked up at the older man and let his hands slid up under his shirt. His hands spread wide to cover the muscular expanse. His fingers hesitated when they encountered Merle's scar. He raised the hem and waited for Merle to lower his head to remove the shirt. He eyed the much, much larger man just a little nervously.

 

Merle almost laughed. The little one was getting a little nervous now. "You haven't convinced me yet, Gregory. Better try harder."

 

Gregory immediately answered the challenge licking a path across the muscular expanse of Merle's chest. He nuzzled the older man, drawing his scent deep into his lungs. His mouth moved across to one waiting nipple. A fast swipe of his tongue was the only warning before he took the teat into his mouth. Merle hissed as teeth began nibbling on his nipple. He moaned as that one was released. His hands moved to cup the younger male's head. He guided it to his other, neglected, nipple where it received the same treatment. He let go of Gregory and placed his hands flat against the door that was suddenly holding him upright.

 

Gregory's talented tongue followed the scar's path. It started in the middle of Merle's chest, extending down to curl around his belly button before disappearing into the waist band of his jeans. Gregory's mouth traveled down the flat stomach, his tongue briefly dipping into Merle's bellybutton. He stopped at the waist band of Merle's jeans. Slowly looking up into the older man's eyes he moved to his knees. His hands made short work of the snap and zipper. Slowly he pulled the pants down. Merle gave a shout of laughter as the younger man fell on his ass! He couldn't stop laughing at the look on Gregory's face. The young man raised a tentative hand towards the monster he had just revealed. Merle stopped laughing, holding his breath. The look on the youngsters face was a cross between full blown terror and supreme hunger. Sure, Gregory had seen Merle nude before, but never had he seen him fully cocked and ready to go!

 

Gregory didn't know if he wanted to tear the door down and run like hell or start praying thank you to what ever god that had blessed him. He slowly tried to wrap his hand around the column of hard flesh. He gulped and took a look up at Merle's face, but his eyes were quickly drawn back down to the cock he held. Merle was a very large man, and he was especially large all over! He approached the waiting cock as one would a loaded weapon. His hand moved down, and then down some more until he held the rod at its base. His small hands only fit a third away around. He leaned forward and his tongue took a quick taste, yummy!

 

Merle moaned as that talented tongue tasted him. He looked down and watched eagerly the sight of his hard cock sliding in and out of that wet pink mouth. His hands came forward to grip the younger man's head. He guided himself in and out of that hot wet mouth. He watched as Gregory's cheeks hollow. Gregory breathed deeply through his nose as his gag reflex was repeatedly struck. He ran his tongue under the big vein and sucked harder at the flesh in his mouth. He could taste Merle's precum as it slide down the back of his throat. He hummed and felt the older man tremble.

 

Merle pulled the Gregory's head away from his shaft. "No more, little one, on the bed, now! Let's see what you've got."

 

Gregory eagerly complied. He moved to the bed and knelt on all fours with his back to Merle. He pushed his hips higher into the air and spread his legs. His ass gave a little excited dance. Merle moved towards that enticing sight. He climbed behind Gregory and ran a hand up the smooth back. His other hand grasp a hip. He leaned over the smaller figure. Blond hair was moved out of the way and a brief wet kiss was placed on Gregory's neck. Merle whispered in a fine boned ear. "Do you have any thing for me to prepare you with?"

 

Gregory wiggled as he answered, "Night stand." He pushed back a little impatiently. Merle tightened his hold on the boy's hip. He reached across and located the desired tube. Quickly slicking his fingers he set the tube near for fast action later. He moved his hand from Gregory's back to the tiny pink opening visible between his ass cheeks. He circled the pink flesh gently. Gregory moaned in appeal. Merle placed one finger against the outer rim and applied pressure. He watched eagerly as the finger disappeared into the boy's body. He groaned at the tight fit. He twisted his finger, corkscrewing it in and out of the tight opening.

 

Gregory's back arched as the large finger repeatedly breeched his anus. He cried out as a second finger was added. The thick fingers hit their mark, and Gregory slammed back against them eagerly. A third finger was added, stretching him. He looked back over his shoulder at Merle. "Please," he moaned. "Please, Merle, fuck me!" Merle removed his fingers and reached for the lube. He coated his erection before moving back up behind the younger man. His heavy thighs nudged Gregory's legs further apart. He grasped his cock and placed the head against the small opening. Both hands grabbed Gregory's hips, holding him still. "Ready?" Merle asked. "Yes!" Gregory cried. Merle pushed slowly, trembling as the head squeezed past the tight outer rim. His head dropped as his cock pushed deeper into Gregory ass. He stopped when he was seated fully. Merle took deep breaths. His cock twitched in delight! The snug channel had him fighting to keep from cumming right then. He waited for the body under him to relax. Gregory's hips squirmed under his hands. That slight motion caused Gregory's inner walls to clench and release, almost sending Merle's head spinning.

 

Merle moved slowly in and out of Gregory. The younger man was moaning and his body shook at each gentle thrust. Merle shifted and his next stroke drew a loud cry from the younger man. Each thrust now hit the younger man's prostrate. Merle tried to stay slow and gentle. But the excited little body under him and his extremely eager cock were making that impossible. He could feel his balls draw up and tighten. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. His thrusts grew stronger and faster. Gregory was mewing and thrusting back just as hard. Merle's cock pounded into the younger man. He reached around and took the younger man cock in hand. It was slick with precum. A few rough strokes and Gregory arched up, pushing harder, fisting himself in Merle's hand. The next thrust had the younger man shooting his load all over Merle's hand. Merle thrust brutally, once, twice. His cock was as deep as it could get. His hot release shot deep into the body under him. His fingers dug into the younger man's hips, leaving purple marks behind. Merle collapsed on the smaller male, his cock twitched in aftermath happiness. This young man was something!

 

Gregory grunted at Merle's heavier weight. He moved gingerly from under the older man, wincing as the heavy shaft slipped from his sore body. Gregory turned at looked at Merle. The older wereleopard had moved over on his back and was watching the younger male. Gregory tried to read his expression, but besides satisfaction, it was unreadable. He snuggled down and curled up next to Merle. His head found a home on one broad shoulder. Gregory looked up, blue eyes insecure. "Well, can I be yours?" he asked.

 

Merle grinned down at the young wereleopard. "I don't know, Gregory. Maybe you should convince me again."

 

The End


End file.
